When everything changed- TMNT 2012 fanfic part 1
by TMNTfan101
Summary: After running away from home and being saved by four mutant turtles, Rebekah's life has been changed... again. Can she learn to trust the turtles and become their friends and will she be able to find the armored man who killed her family and find answers to why her life change so fast? This happens during season one
1. Chapter 1- A Strange End to the Day

The streets of New York City were cold and dark. I walked through the darkness trying to find a place to sleep for the night. I know what you are thinking, why is a teenage girl on the streets of New York City late at night trying to find a place to sleep. Well first I left home which is a few states south of New York and I can't pay for a hotel or motel room, so streets it is. I pulled my coat closer to my body to keep warm. "Hey give me your bag little girl." A voice said. I turned and saw a group of guys come out of the darkness, with purple dragon like tattoos on their arms.

I got a firm grip on my book bag straps. "No. Now leave me alone." I said trying to walk past them, but they pushed me to the ground. "We want the bag. Now give it to us or else." The guy said pulling out a knife. I felt my eyes widen, these guys were going to hurt me. I looked at my opponents quickly and came up with a plan. I jumped to my feet and hit the guys closest to me with my bag knocking him to the ground. I started to run for it and sprinted down the street. I ran as fast as I could go.

I turned around a corner thinking I was free, but I stopped in my tracks. Dead end. It was too high to climb and I suck at climbing stuff anyway so I was trapped. "We got you now girly." The guy said as he and his friends came around the corner. "We think not." a voice from above said and suddenly four figures landed in front of me. When I got a good look at the people in front of me I was in shock. _Turtles?! I am getting rescued by Turtles! _I thought to myself staring at the turtles in front of me.

"Back off villains or you will face the pain of justice." the turtle who spoke first said. _Okay they so can't be turtles. They have to be some teenage wannabe hero group _I thought with a "you gotta be kidding me" face. "Leo can you please stop saying stupid sayings and let's knock some heads." one of the other turtles said annoyed. Leo nodded and the guys who wanted my bag were running away before I knew it. "You okay" the turtles named Leo said turning to me. I had sank to my knees during the fight from shock. They were TURTLES! They also had masks that covered their eyes and weapons. "A katana, nunchakus, bo staff" I whispered under my breath recognizing the weapons.

I did martial arts and have works with the same weapons, but my katana was wooden and my nunchakus were foam. Leo looked at me surprised "You know what these are." I looked up at him. He had a blue mask on and was a lighter shade of green then his friends. I slowly nodded and then asked "What are you guys? Ninja turtles or something." They looked at each others for a sec. Leo looked like he was about to respond, but the one wearing the red mask (also the one who was annoyed with his saying) stopped him. "Leo stop she has seen too much." He growled pointing at me.

I tensed up like a porcupine. "Well then lets just go back to the lair than. The purple dragons are gone so she will be fine." Leo said and they walked off. I couldn't help but follow them. I am very curious and ninja turtles in NYC that just made me even more curious. I saw them climb down into the sewer and I followed. I guess they live in the sewer/near not being used subway tunnels. We finally got their lair and it was a mess. Pizza boxes were everywhere along with comic books, and other stuff.

"Hey guys." a red headed girl on the couch said. _People live with them_ I thought to myself crouching down by the entrance. "Welcome home my sons" A voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice and my jaw dropped. The voice came from a man sized rat wearing what I think was some kind of japanese robe. I have seen some anime characters were them. I saw his eyes look in my direction and I froze hoping to be invisible. "It looks like you brought home a friend Leonardo." They all turned in my direction after he said that and my cover was blown.

"Leo!" The turtle in the red mask growled. "Sorry Raph I didn't know she followed us." Leo said in his defence. "Sensei I'm sorry. I didn't know she followed us." Leo said turning to the rat who was apparently his sensei. "It is alright Leonardo, but tell you friend that she doesn't need to try and hide." I realized I was still in my crouching position trying to hide. I got up slowly and inch closer slowly. "I am Master Splinter. It is nice to meet you." He said when I was in talking distance. Master Splinter seemed really nice and so I introduced myself. "I'm Rebekah." I said nervously.

"I'm Leonardo" Leo started to say. "That is Michelangelo" He said pointing to the turtle with the orange mask; "Donatello is in the purple mask and you have met Raphael." He said pointing to the turtle in the red mask who now was sitting on the couch with a (normal) turtle. Raph gave a grunt and went back to feeding the turtle. "I'm April." The red headed girl said stepping in. "Hi" I said shyly. "Well I think it is time to take the girl home. Okay Rebekah where do you live?" Raph said getting up.

I tensed up at the word home. "I don't really have a home unless you are willing to drive all the way to North Carolina." I snapped at him. The turtles and April stared at me in shock. "So you're a …" Donnie started to say, but I stopped him. "Yeah I'm a runaway and since I'm not welcome here I will get going." And I stormed out of room. I stormed through the subway tunnels making my way to the surface. "Rebekah wait" I heard Leo call behind me. "Look I'm sorry about Raph and you are welcome at the lair, but we just aren't used to unknown visitors that is all." Leo said giving me a nervous smile.

I looked at him with my normal emotionless expression on my face. "So I was thinking maybe you could stay in the lair if you have no where to stay." Leo said now looking at the ground. I sighed then said fine. We went back to the lair where everyone was waiting. Raph walked up to me when me and Leo got back. I tense up knowing he didn't really like me. "I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. I should have controlled my temper better." He stared at the ground while he said it. "Yeah I shouldn't of snapped at you either. Sorry." I said in return. "Sensei do you think she could stay here for a bit since she has no where else to go." Leo asked Master Splinter.

I turned to Leo quickly "You didn't ask him first!" I said in surprise/anger or something. Leo rubbed the back of his head and said "Well uh you know where our secret lair is so we have to keep an eye on you so…" Before I could respond Master Splinter jumped in. "She can stay, and Rebekah there is nothing to fear you are in a safe place." And he left the room. "I'll sleep on the couch then." I said plopping my bag onto the couch. Everyone else seemed to agree so in the end I was alone in the main room.

I got a blanket out of my bag and used my bag as a pillow. I pulled out one more thing before going to sleep. Zack my plush black lab puppy. I laid down on the couch and squeezed him tight. "I'm glad I have you still Zack" I said to him as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Morning Pains

I wasn't to happy when I woke up the next morning. My eyes blinked open after a nice sleep, I squinted a bit to see something that was in front of me. A cockroach! I screamed and pretty much jumped into the air. Before I knew it I was clinging to what looked like stairs above when I sat. I heard footsteps running into the room. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" Donnie asked when he and the other turtles entered the room. "Where did she go?" Leo asked looking around confused. "Home hopefully" Raph said. Leo glared at him.

"No because her stuff is still here." Leo said not amused. Then I felt my grip loosen. Uh oh. THUD! "Oro" I moaned; "Get her off of me" I heard Raph growl from below me. Yeah, I fell and landed right on top of Raph. "Why were you up there?" Donnie asked after Raph and I were on our feet. Before I could answer I saw the cockroach again. This time Raph screamed and ran across the room. I mentally snickered at him, big tough guy is scared of cockroaches.

"Oh sorry about that I was using him to be a spy for us on Shredder and the Kraag." Donnie said picking it up. I grabbed my left forearm at the word shredder. The name made me think of one of the reasons I was here. "Ah who is this guy" Mikey said picking up Zack. I tensed when he picked him up. "That's Zack. I've had him since I was nine." I said taking Zack back and placing him in my bag. "Why was your spy roach watching me while I slept." I said turning to the my arms crossed.

"Well…" Donnie started to say. "We never really had a girl stay here before except April and so we were curious." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Yeah you have been sleeping for hours and you whimper now and then in your sleep. It seemed so cute." Mikey added. I tensed up again, only one person had told me that and that was in my life before now. "I've heard." I muttered under my breath. "What time is it anyway." I asked stretching my arms. "Noon why?" Leo asked. _Wow I actually accomplished my goal of sleeping in til noon. Sweet_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my bag and started heading into another room. "Where are you going?" Leo asked. "Somewhere private so I can change." I said and I enter a van in another room and closed the door. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I pulled on my black ninja hoodie over my shirt and started to braid my hair. When I was done I had my hair in two indian braids and a black hoodie with blue jeans. I put my old clothes into my bag and left the van.

The guys were watching TV when I came out. I plopped down on the couch next to Mikey. "Whatcha watchin?" I asked looking at the screen. "Oh a cartoon called Space Heros." He said after noticing I was there. "Awesome hoodie by the way." He said going back to eating his popcorn. I smile slightly feeling special. I pulled up my sleeve to my left arm and stared at the three slash scar on my fore arm. "Where did you get that?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and pulled my sleeve down. "Oh Mr. Splinter." I said surprised. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Its nothing." I said hiding my arm from view.

"Hmm." He said staring at me like he was looking for something. "You can just call me Master Splinter or Splinter you know." He said walking away. When he was gone I sighed. I had gotten that scar the day I pretty much lost everything. My home, most of my belongings, my parents… There was a fire that day, but my parents they were killed. And I watched them die right in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3- Rough Day

Even though I am staying with turtles and their rodent master I still couldn't help but take a look around. From what I saw there were four bedrooms for the guys, a room that Splinter stayed in which no one was allowed into, a main room, kitchen, lab, and training room. I liked the training room it was neater (by a lot) than the other rooms and welcoming.

A tree was in the center of the room. I walked over to it and placed my palm against the tree. I looked up at the light that was coming into the room. It was a light from the surface, I stared up at the surface through the crate bars watching people pass by and life in the city. "There is something about you that is unique about you." I heard Splinter say behind me. I jumped b/c he surprised me (again). I turned to face him looking into his brown eyes, he stared at me again like he was looking for something. "So is this like a training room or something?" I asked looking at the weapons on the wall. He nodded, "Would look like to watch a training session?" he asked. "Sure." I was kind of curious about their fighting style.

A few minutes later the guys were in the room ready for training. April came too and they all sat in seiza position. I copy them even though sitting like that hurt my legs. "Leonardo v.s. Donatello first" Splinter said and they both stood up and faced each other. "Hajime!" Splinter said and they started fighting. I watched in awe as they fought. It was amazing. I noticed some japanese paintings on the sliding doors across the room. I looked at it curious. When I saw the armored samurai I felt stiff and couldn't take my eyes off of it. Terrible memories enter my mind, screams of my younger sisters, my parents shouting at the mystery intruder, the intruder cutting down my parents while I watched frozen in the closet. The intruder seeing me… "Yame! Rebekah what is wrong?" Splinter's voice pulled me back to the present.

Everyone was looking at me worried. My hand were white, gripping my jeans tightly. "I fine I just need a minute." I said and left the room before anyone could stop me. I went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I took deep breaths trying to keep myself calm.

* * *

In the other room

"Sensei do you think she is okay?" Mikey asked as Rebekah left the room. Splinter watched her as she left then looked at Mikey. "I don't think so my son. She seems to be hiding something, something that has to do with that scar on her forearm." He said. "Shredder too." Raph said and they all turned to him. "What? Didn't you notice when we mentioned Shredder this morning she grabbed her forearm? Also she was looking at the armored samurai on Splinter's doors when she turned white." Raph said plainly.

Splinter stroked his beard thinking. "April go talk to Rebekah and see if she is alright." April nodded and left the room. "Why didn't you have one of us talk to her sensei?" Leo asked. "First if Donatello can't even talk to April then how could he talk to Rebekah. No offence to you Donatello. Raphael, Rebekah already knows he doesn't really like her so he is out. Michelangelo isn't a very good listener and you Leonardo… it just not your thing. Besides it would be better overall for April to talk to her." After Splinter same this he went to his room and closed the door.

"I think we should keep an eye on her" Raph said sternly; "To me it looks like she is like Fish face. Lives on the streets and impressed Shredder somehow so she works for him." Leo try to say something, but Raph stopped him. "Leo we can't trust her. She could be dangerous." Raph said leaning against the wall. "Dangerous? She is scared of cockroaches and whenever Splinter comes up from behind and talks to her she jumps. How does that make her dangerous?" Leo said. Raph gritted his teeth and left the room. They all left the room and went to watch tv.

* * *

Back in the kitchen

"Rebekah." A voice said entering the room. I looked up to see April, she walked over and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked looking worried. I place my forehead against the table, "I don't know anymore." I told my voice starting to crack. I looked up at her, her face made her look like she was thinking. "Do you like turtles?" She asked. I looked at her confused; "I guess, I do like animals." I said wondering what this had to do with anything. "Wait here." She said and she left. When she came back she was hold the turtle Raph was holding last night.

"Spike meet Rebekah. Rebekah this is Spike, he is Raph's turtle." She said placing him on the table. "What is he for?" I asked still confused. "To make you feel better." I looked at the turtle who looked at me back. I made a little smile and stroked his head. "He's a nice turtle. Nicer than Raph at least." I muttered. "Raph is always like that, but he actually is nice once you get to know him." April said getting up. "Come on lets see whats on TV." She said and left the room. I gently pick up Spike and carried him to the main room.

I sat on the couch next to April and we watched Space Heros. I heard storming foot steps from behind us, I guessed it was Raph. The other guys came in not too long after and sat down next to us. Spike sat on my lap as we watch t.v. "Guys where is Spike!" Raph yelled as he reentered the room. "Right here." I said holding him up for him. Before I knew it Spike was snatched from my hands. "Are you okay Spike. Did she hurt you?" He said talking to the turtle. He turned to me and started yelling. "What were you doing with Spike? You never touch Spike! You shouldn't ever be here! We know you're working for Shredder! Just get out!" He he was done tears filled my eyes and I ran from the room and locked myself in the van.

* * *

In the Main Room

"Raph how could you!" April said getting up. "What!" He snapped. "I let Rebekah hold him because she was upset and she liked animals. She would never hurt Spike and what is this about her working for Shredder." April said getting mad. Leo explained how Raph didn't trust Rebekah and what not. "Raph there is no way she would be working for Shredder!" April said crossing her arms. "What is going on in here?" Splinter said entering the room. Everyone turned in his direction. "Sensai" Leo said in surprise; "I thought you were meditating." He finished.

"It is hard to meditate with all this shouting." Splinter pointed out. He looked around the room. "Where is Rebekah?" He asked and as he said that everyone looked at Raph. "Raph got mad at Rebekah because I let her hold Spike and he started shouting at her and accusing her of working for Shredder." April said unhappy. "Is this true Raphael?" Splinter asked even though he knew the answer. Raph nodded looking down at the ground. "Rebekah may have secrets, but that doesn't mean she is bad. By the looks of it she is lost and is trying to find something to balance herself." Splinter said.

"Now I think you should go apologizes to her my son." At this Raph nodded and walked over to the van. He knocked on the door, "Rebekah can I talk to you?" he asked, but there was no reply. "Hey!" Raph said going to open the door. "That's weird I thought she locked…" He said when the door opened. He quickly turned to the other with a worried/ surprised face. "Guys she's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4- Running Away

On the streets on New York

I was running trying to get a far as I could from the guys lair. Fear flooded through me as I ran. Raph's words were what scared me, I could hear him say "Can't trust… hurt Rebekah" and from what I could tell is that Raph wanted to hurt me. I didn't know where to go though, all I knew was to run… for now.

"Rebekah, Rebekah where are you?" I heard Leo call nearby. I ran faster, if Leo was nearby then so was Raph. I turned into an alleyway and hid behind a trash can trying to stay hidden. I peaked around the corner of the trash can to see if they were still following me. "Rebekah?" A voice said putting their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face them. It was April, her eyes were full of concern and worry. "Rebekah what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" She ask and before I could answer the guys showed up. When I saw Raph appear I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"Rebekah wait come back!" I heard April call from behind me. I started to feel a pain in my side. _Great a cramp this is why I hate running_ I thought to myself, but I continued to run. "Why are you running?" A voice asked from above. I stopped and looked up to see a girl modern ninja clothes on. Her hair was a dark brown with the back of it blonde. She reminded me of a close friend I left behind who would kill me for running away. Before I could answer the guys showed up. They stopped when they saw the girl on the fire escape.

"What do you want Kaari?" Leo asked with a bit of a growl. "Just getting some fresh air." She said about to leave, but stopped. "You should take your friend home the streets are dangerous this time of night." Then she disappeared. Since they were distracted I tried to run for it again, but Raph grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall in a (not so hard) arm bar. "Why do you keep on running from us." Raph said annoyance in his voice. I struggled to get free, but it was no use. "I was scared. I heard you say you were going to hurt me." I said fear in my voice.

They gave me confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "I heard Raph say 'can't trust' and 'hurt Rebekah.'" They all turned to Raph at this. His face had a shocked look on it. He let me go and Leo pulled me behind him. "Look I never said that, but it was part of something I thought about." Raph said. Leo motioned for him to continue; "I thought to myself while Rebekah was crying in the Shellrazer that we can't trust her and if she did anything to hurt you guys I would hurt her." Leo's face still looked confused and he turned to me.

"If he said it in his head how did you hear it?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "Before we head back I want you to tell us why you are here first." Raph said stopping us from leaving. I felt my body stiffen, but I knew I had to tell them sooner or later. "Three months ago a strange man in samurai armor came to our house. He killed my three younger sisters and went for my parents next. I was in my room listening to music and when I heard the screams I went to see what was going on. My mom pushed me into her closet to hide me. There was a crack in the door so I watch and I saw the man come in. My parents and him were yelling about something, then he killed them too. I must have made a noise b/c he found me and opened the door. He had like metal claws on his sleeves and he cut my arm when I tried to block it. Then I got knock out and I barely remember waking up to feel that I was being carried out of the house and my home was on fire. What is in my backpack is the only belongings of mine that survived." I looked up at them when I finished my sad tale.

Their eyes were full of shock, suddenly thunder rumble from over head. "Lets head back" Donnie said looking down at the ground. I started to feel dizzy and I felt myself fall toward the ground. "Rebekah!" I heard Raph say as he caught me. "She must be tired from running from us" Mikey commented. I felt Raph Lift me onto his back and carry me back to the lair. As we headed back I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back at the lair

"How is she?" Splinter said walking into the room. Rebekah lay on the couch sleeping with everyone crowded around her. "She's fine. Just really tired." Donnie said getting up. "Sensai she is kind of like you." Leo said not taking his eyes off of her. Splinter raised his eyebrows in interested and Leo told him Rebekah's story. "Hm that was very unfortunate for her. Still she also has similarities to you Leonardo." Splinter said stroking his beard. Leo nodded understanding what he meant. "Sensai, after we found Rebekah she seemed to tell us she heard Raph's thoughts. How can that be possible?" Leo said looking up at Splinter.

"It might be possible that she has powers similar to April's. I'm going to meditate." Splinter said leaving the room. "She is weird for sure Leo." Raph said his eyes locked on Rebekah as she slept. She rolled onto her side, "I'm sorry." She mumbled clenching her fist, small tears starting down her face. "Whats this?" Leo asked pulling a big book out of her bag. Inside they found photos and some writing by the pictures. "It must be an album." Donnie said looking over his shoulder. "Who's that?" Mikey asked pointing to a tall girl with boyish short brown hair and green eyes in an orange hoodie in the photo who was standing next to a person with the same length blonde hair and bluish green eyes in a military suit. "That must be Rebekah." They all looked at the sleeping girl and back at the photo. "I think she looks better with short hair. It makes her look… cuter." Raph said. They all turned and looked at him surprised. "What." They all turned away.

"Well lets let her get some sleep. We will finish talking to her in the morning." They all agreed and left the room. Raph took one more look at Rebekah before leaving the room. "_There is something about you that makes you unique."_ Raph remember Splinter saying and maybe her power was that or there was more to her then what they know.


	5. Chapter 5- A New Home and A New Dog

Shouting was what woke me up. The guys were arguing over something and it made it hard for me to stay asleep. Finally I got off the couch and followed the shouting. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! IT IS HARD TO SLEEP WITH ALL THIS NOISE!" I yelled and they all jumped. Oh yeah I was half awake and half asleep when this happened. they were all standing in front of a room with some stuff, also I saw cans of paint and brushes in the room as well.

"What's going on?" I asked a bit suspicious. "Nothing." Leo said nervously smiling, but I knew he was lying. "Men." I muttered as I went back to the couch. I heard them silently argue again when I started to walk away. "Mikey she isn't going to like that. Why don't we ask her what she likes, it would help." Raph said and that was the only thing I could get out of the conversation.

"Hey." April said walking into the lair. "Sup." I yawned as I stretched my arms. "Get dressed I am going to take you shopping for the afternoon." It took me awhile to understand what she said. "Shopping." I said unsure it was what she said. She nodded eagerly, I got dressed in the van and when I got out April grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the lair. "Bye guys I taking Rebekah shopping." April said and by the time I knew it we were on the surface.

I was still a bit out of it at the time and didn't understand why she was taking me shopping. "Why are we shopping?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "You lost most of you stuff right? So we are shopping to get you ready to officially move into the lair." My jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm staying at the lair." I said making sure I heard right. "Yeah, the guys and Splinter are okay with it and you have no where else to go." She said and dragged me to the nearest store.

First we went shopping for clothes, not my favorite kind of shopping. I remember as a kid I really disliked shopping for clothes and it took forever. April was shocked by my type of fashion because I got some guy clothing, but she was okay with it… kind of. After we went to a few shops, we were walking and I saw a petshop. I saw a sign that said "Puppies for sale" I paused and looked at the sign. "Rebekah what are you…" April stopped when she saw the sign.

"Want to take a look?" She asked smiling. I nodded vigorously and we went in the store. I immediately went to look at the puppies, I was obsessed with dogs and I had wanted one for as long as I could remember. "What kind are they?" I asked the man by the pen. "Oh these little guys are alaskan lab mixes." He said looking over at me. One of the puppies caught my eye and it was like love at first sight. The puppy was black and a bit of silver on his face and chest. "How much?" I asked and April walked over.  
"Rebekah I don't think that might be a good idea." She said nervously. I picked up the puppy of my choice and showed it to her. "Ah how cute, but…" April started to say, but the puppy was too cute to turn down. "Fine." April said giving in and I jumped for joy. I got a new friend; we got the supplies needed for the puppy then left to finish shopping. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, since I'm that really into shopping. When I hear shopping I think of buying food or a bunch of girly girls going out to spend the day buying clothes.

When we got back to the lair it looked like the guys had had a paint ball war. Paint was like everywhere, but the dojo. The place was a wreck more than usually and the guys were arguing. "What did you guys do?! I thought you were working on the room!" April said to the guys and they all went silent. "Well…" Leo started.

* * *

Late the previous night

"Yes Rebekah may live here with us." Splinter said and left the room. The guys were jumping up and down, but then remember Rebekah was sleeping nearby on the couch. "Okay heres the plan, Donnie call April for supplies to get a room ready for Rebekah. Like paint, a bed, maybe a desk, something like that. Everyone else start thinking of stuff that Rebekah might like." Leo said so eager to surprise their new roommate.

By the time it was morning they all were still trying to figure out what Rebekah liked, they even went to the album for help. It helped, but only a little; it showed more like major events not how she was day to day. They were arguing when Rebekah snuck up from behind them. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! IT IS HARD TO SLEEP WITH ALL THIS NOISE!" She yelled nearly scaring the shells off of them. April then showed up and took Rebekah shopping, buying them time to finish the room.

"Guys I really think she like orange so we should paint her room that color." Mikey said, but they all disagreed. "What about blue, in all these who i am sheets she says her favorite color is blue." Leo said, but Raph interrupted. "Dude that was from when she was a kid, now she's a teen." Raph said. This lead to a paint fight and the lair became a mess. "What did you guys do?! I thought you were working on the room!" The sound of April's voice made them all grow silent. They had ruined the surprise.

* * *

Back at the present

After Leo explained what had happened, I didn't know what to think. I'm glad I have a new hope and they wanted to surprise me, but they really should have asked me what I liked. "You guys…" They all had worried looks on their faces like I might be upset. "You guys are the best." I said and gave everyone a hug. "You aren't upset." Leo said looking around at the mess they made. "I'm glad you wanted to surprise and that I can stay here." I smiled. Woof. Oh I forgot about the puppy I got. "I got this guy while I was out. What to do you think?" I said picking him up so they could see.

They looked at each other then back at the puppy in my arms. "Well at least it's not a cat." Donnie said and we all laughed. "You may keep him Rebekah." A voice said behind us and we all jumped. Splinter had enter the room and was looking at the mess the guys had made. "Leonardo I see that you gift for Rebekah got… out of hand." He said raising his eyebrows. "If we all work together we'll still have time to work on my room." I said trying to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble.

Splinter nodded and we all go to work. And I was right, we were able to finish clean and we all got started painting my room. "So what is your favorite color?" Leo asked. I looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't know actually. I like too many colors so I can't pick." I said laughing at how silly it sounded. So we decided to paint the room white with different colored paw prints (thanks to my new dog). One wall remained white so I could paint stuff on it later.

"Well I guess I have to sleep on the couch one more night." I said as we looked at my room. "I have an idea lets watch movies tonight. I don't have school tommorow so it could be a sleepover." April said and I nodded in agreement. We were half way through 'How to train your dragon' when Donnie spoke.

"Rebekah you're in high school right?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded with Sandro (my puppy and yeah I named him after a famous renaissance artist like Splinter did with the guys.) sleeping in my lap. Donnie thought for a moment then spoke; "I think I can pull it off, but it might take awhile…" he muttered. "Pull of what Donnie?" Raph said annoyed. "I think I can be able to enroll Rebekah into April's high school."


	6. Chapter 6- First Day of School Again

Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes slowly opened and my soul was filled with dread. It was time to wake up and go to school...ug. I hit the snooze on my alarm clock/ night light (I dislike the dark and there is nothing wrong with that) and got out of bed. Sandro lifted his head off the bed as if to ask "Why are you up so early?" I got dressed and crept out of my room.

I found the guys asleep in the living room and I sighed. By the looks of it they had a rough night last night while they were on patrol. I went and put a blanket on them incase if they were cold. Man I feel like I have turned into their friend that lives with them/ Sister/ Mom. April she turned into Donnie's girl he likes, but might never have the guts to ask her out.

I went to the kitchen and quietly made myself breakfast. I decided to make the guys pancakes and set them on the table with a note on it as well. I got all my stuff in my backpack and was ready to leave when Splinter snuck up behind me like always.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked making me jump. I turned to face him and nodded then asked "Why are you up this earlier?" He didn't answer just stared into my eyes like he did now and then.

I said goodbye to Splinter and head to school. I stopped by April's house and we walked to school together. It had been 2 weeks since Donnie came up with the idea of me going to April's school, but I couldn't be home school even though I suggested it. I did run away from home so if I didn't want to be forced to go back to NC I thought homeschooling would help hide me. But no Splinter wanted me to spend more time on the surface and to socialize with humans beside April.

I felt like I was some person on a wanted poster or a famous celebrity because all eyes were on me right when I walked up to the school building. Whispers surrounded me and I tried to ignore them and all I wanted was to make it through the day. When we got up to the door I held it open for people passing by.

"You go ahead." A guy said pausing at the door.

"No you go ahead." I said smiling politely. This went on for a little while and I then remember something my mom said, "Gentlemen are a rare breed, so let them be a rare breed." well she said something like that at least. So for my mom's sake I went in first and let the guy hold the door open for me.

"I'm Alex by the way." He said as he walk in beside me. I nodded then looked at my watch; it said 7:58 and class starts at 8. Crud! I quickly ran to class leaving Alex behind at the doorway. At my 1st period the teacher introduced me to the class and the class began. Alex was in my 1st period and he watched me now and then in class.

The class was math and I really disliked math. I groan and listened to the teacher. _I really hope I make it through the school day. I wonder what the guys are up to?_ I asked myself.


	7. Chapter 7- Something Shocking

"Hey guys come here." Donnie called from his laptop. The guys gathered around and went to see what Donnie called him for.

"Yeah Donnie what did you find?" Leo asked looking at the laptop. Donnie gave him a sad like look and pressed play on a video. Everyone was surprised to see what was on the video, but Donnie who must have watched it before showing it to the guys.

* * *

"Here we are at the hospital checking in a the lone survivor of the brutal murder of a family and the burning of their home." A news reporter lady said as she walked down a hospital hallway. A dirty blonde hair girl was sitting in the hall and she looked really tired.

"Hi we're here to see the patient." They said to the girl, but she blocked their way to the door.

"Heck no! She is not something to be broadcasted on the air like she is a part of a freak show. If you care about what she went through you will leave," The girl said back at them not happy they were their. They argued about seeing the patient, but the girl wouldn't budge. The girl finally got a doctor to make them leave, but they ended up staying when the doctor could open the door to check up on the patient.

"Miss please open the door." The doctor said trying to open the door. The doctor tried and tried again, but nothing worked. Then the girl tried.

"Rebekah please open the door. I know that I have no idea how it felt to see them die right in front of you, but we want to help you. Well everyone, but this stupid reporter and the camera crew." The girl shot a dirty look at the camera then continued.

"I know you blame yourself for what happen, but there was nothing you could do. I'm here for you, Maggie is here for you, you know there are people who want to help you so please open the door." The girl finished almost in tears, but the door didn't open and there was no response. The scene changed and it showed the reporter in a security room.

"SInce we can't go talk with the patient we have been allowed to watch the security from the room she is staying in and oh my…" The reporter said trailing off as she saw the screen that showed Rebekah's hospital room. Pretty much everything in the room had been destroyed. Furniture has been thrown everywhere, the curtains, blankets, and bed sheets were ripped. In the center of the room sat a disheveled Rebekah hugging her knees scene changed again and it showed the reporter talking to Rebekah's Doctor.

"Sir what do you think will become of this poor girl? After seeing what she has done to her room and after everything she has been through, what will happen now?" The Doctor paused trying to come up with an answer and by the look on his face it wasn't an answer the doctor himself liked.

"I'm afraid the girl will be send into the care of an insane asylum. By how she is acting, it shows she might have a bad case of PTSD from witnessing what she saw. Some friends and family to the girl have tried to talk me out of it, but I afraid there is nothing I can do. Unless the girl improves a lot in the next few weeks then she is going to the insane asylum. That is all." The doctor finished and the video ended.

* * *

"Wow that…. Does not explain anything about her! Why did you even show us this?" Raph said gritting his teeth. Donnie stared down at the computer for a bit and then looked back at his brothers.

"I was doing research on Rebekah, seeing if her story checked out. I know you guys might get mad at me for it, but you know she is still hiding something right. Anyway I have wondered what she was like right after the incident and maybe find a few reasons to why she came here. So…" Donnie said coming to a stop not knowing what to say next.

"Going to the insane asylum wasn't the only reason she came here my sons. I have noticed her looking up a name on the laptop you gave her. It seems she came here to find someone as well." Splinter said coming into the room.

"Sensei do you think… could Shredder possibly be behind her family's murder?" Leo asked looking over at Splinter. Splinter thought for a moment then slowly nodded.

"I am afraid so. Tonight on patrol I want to to see why he might have killed her family and find out for sure if he did." After he said this he left the room as silently as he came.

"Do we talk to her about who she looking for, we could help her you know." Donnie asked Leo, but Leo shook his head.

"No. If she has been doing it without our knowing she probably has a reason for not telling us. So everyone get ready for tonight." Leo said and they all departed.


	8. Chapter 8- A New Friend

I groaned; I had tons of homework and it was just my first day. April said she would catch up with me at the lair so I was walking home alone. I then heard footsteps running behind me. I turned to see Alex running to catch up with me.

"Rebekah wait…" He said finally catching up to me. Alex then bent over panting and putted hand up to tell me to wait.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked smiling his blonde hair falling in his face a tiny bit. It like he was trying to look like a cute puppy to make sure I said yes. Sadly there was a rule in my family not to date til I was 16 and that was in several months.

"Sorry Alex, but I can't til I'm 16. I'd love to, but I can't. Maybe we could hangout with of our some friends together and go see a movie something?" I asked trying not to hurt him. He nodded as if he wanted me to know that he understood.

"Okay how about next Friday with that red head friend of your's." He said still smiling. I nodded then we said goodbye and went our ways. I smiled and skipped back to the manhole then to the lair. My smile disappear when I saw the guys face when they saw me.

"What?" I asked wondering what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9- Going in a bit too deep

"What?" I asked wondering what just happened. When the guys saw me enter the lair they all gave me a sad look. I sat down on the couch and started petting Sandro waiting for an answer.

"We know about what happened after the accident." Donnie said avoiding my eye. Suddenly I felt angry. They had been snooping around in my background.

"You guys were snooping! How could you I thought you guys trusted me!" I shouted and this made the guys jump.

"We do trust you….we just….um" Leo said trying to explain, but I didn't care.

"So while I was at school Donnie sitting on the couch doing research on me and filling you three on anything he found." I continued to shout.

"Oh and you guys really think this Shredder guy kill my family so you're going to check him out later tonight. Yeesh can you guys stop looking into who I used to be. Who I was is no of your concern!" I stopped so I could catch my breath. They stared at me in shock.

"Rebekah did you hear our voices in your head again." Donnie asked. Then I realized that I got those ideas from images I saw in my head. I closed my eyes to see the images again. I then saw Donnie on his laptop while he sat on the couch. He turned to me and smiled.

"Good Sandro!" He said petting my head. I opened my eyes and looked from my dog to the guys. _Man I am so strange_ I thought to myself

"No I didn't hear voices I saw Sandro's memories from earlier today." I said looking down at my dog. I then turned and shot a glare at the guys.

"I'm still mad at you guys." I snapped making them jump again. Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped. I quickly turned to see Splinter standing behind me.

"What are you mad at them for Rebekah?" Splinter asked to from me to the turtles. I turned and glared at the ground.

"The guys are being nosey and are looking in my who I was before the incident." I said glaring at the ground. Splinter took a moment to reply, but then he finally spoke.

"Rebekah go to the dojo. I would like to talk to you, but for I need to talk to my sons." I nodded and went to the dojo. I decided to sit under the big tree in there. I closed my eyes and focused my concentration. _Maybe I can go into Splinter's mind and see what they are talking about_ I wondered to myself. As I focused I started to see the guys through Splinter's eyes.

Back in the Living room

"My sons I know there are many mysteries about Rebekah, but you must give her the space she needs. She seems to like her privacy." Splinter said looking over at his sons. They looked down at the ground.

"Sensei I did it so we know if her story was true, we trust her its just….how would someone like her get attack by an armored samurai. It seems a bit crazy don't you think Sensei?" Donnie said not knowing what else to say.

"I understand Donatello, but we should give her the space she needs. If she doesn't want to talk about her past we shouldn't make her understand." Splinter said and the turtles nodded. Splinter then headed to the dojo, but before he got to the door he chuckled. Then he closed his eyes and entered the room.

In the Dojo

I started thinking harder when everything Splinter saw went black.

"I see your powers have been growing Rebekah." A voice said in my ear. I screamed and jumped, trying to get away from the voice. I then turned to see it was Splinter smiling at me. He chuckled at my reaction.

"You should really know by now that it is me who sneaks up on you." Splinter said still chuckling. I stood up and walked over to him.

"That wasn't very funny." I muttered looking up at him. He finally stop chuckling and walked around the room.

"As you know I talked to my sons and you must know what I talked to them about." He said to me still walking around the room. I nodded watching his every move.

"Rebekah I know what you went through was a very hard experience and my sons shouldn't have done what they did. Still there are some secrets you shouldn't keep from us." Splinter continued.

"What secret did you need to know? I told you what you needed to know." I said, but he shook his head.

"Why did you come to New York Rebekah?" Splinter stopped and turned to me. I stared at him. _Why did he want to know that? That has to do with nothing important._ I thought to myself, but then bit my lip. Why I came here was important and if I do find him that means I have to leave this place, my new home. I didn't reply and Splinter sighed.

"I guess you will answer this question another time, but for now you should probably go do your homework." Splinter said and went to his room. I nodded and went to my room as well. I sat down at my desk and started my homework. I looked at the picture of my family, all seven of us. "I will find him mom just like I had promised right before you died." I said.


	10. Chapter 10-Letters to a friend

After finishing my homework I got very bored quickly. The guys were out on patrol and I didn't want to talk to them anyway, also April wasn't coming til much later. I sighed as I spin in my rolly chair for my desk trying to think of what to do. I stop when I saw the picture of my best friend, Maggie. I smiled at the memory of when the picture was taken. In the picture it showed me and Maggie at an anime convention. I was dressed up as Shion from NO.6 while she did Rat or Nezumi from the same show.

_I bet she hates me for running away_ I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me, I can write diary like letters to her so if she ever finds them she will know what became of her mental friend.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing. It started of with:

_Dear Maggie,_

_Its me Rebekah. I sorry if I cause you any pain, I had to do this alone. I didn't want you to suffer a similar fate to mine. So I'm sorry, but I would like you to know what has become of me. And man I have a story to tell you…_

When I finished that letter I set it in a shoe box and hid it under my bed.

"I will write to you tomorrow dear Maggie -chan." I whispered as I stared at the box. I heard footsteps outside my room. It must be April, so I left my room to go say hi to April.


	11. Chapter 11- Rat Jerk problems

t has been several weeks since school started. The guys actually got to take me out on a patrol, we ran into some ninjas though (totally normal….NOT). Still Raph was surprised at my marital act skills in fighting. Leo told Splinter of course and Splinter convinced me to start my training again. Sadly on my first sparring lesson with Raph he broke my arm. For those who didn't get that i will say it again. RAPHAEL BROKE MY FREAKING ARM IN SPARRING CLASS, THAT JERK! He got lucky it wasn't my right arm. Still a story for another time and happened last week.

"Okay so I don't get why I am joining you guys in this lesson today. Last I checked there is no way I can bet Splinter and I have a broken arm." I said in our football like huddle to the guys. Today we are going to try to find a way to work together and bet Splinter.

"Yeah Leo when ever we fight sensei we always get our butts whooped." Mikey said which had Leo to say Mikey will be the first to attack. Yeah this lesson was really going to end well.

"My sons Rebekah's arm still needs to heal so I don't understand why she is joining your fight." Splinter said across the room. I gave a sigh of relief and quickly sat down to watch. Yep and the guys did get their butts kicked, but Leo was able to at least be a punch that hit sensei. When he hit sensei everyone seemed to freeze in surprise, even Leo. Leo got thrown, but Sensei said he did a good job. After Sensei left the room the guys started to talk to Leo.

"Man Leo at this rate we might not need Sensei anymore." Raph said clapping his shoulder. I frowned at this. I sensed Splinter was listening on their conversation and felt hurt. And I learned from my old master that even when you're a master you still should go to your master for help.

"Really? You guys are teenage boys even if you become masters by next week you will still need Splinter. You guys will end up doing something stupid or just do something and you guys will need his advice. You will always need his advice no matter what." I said and I could sense Splinter smile then leave.

I later after homework joined the boys on the couch, but there was something, like a feeling that I couldn't shake. I could tell something bad might happen today, but I couldn't tell what. Suddenly my head started to hurt really bad like someone pierced through my skull. I fell off the couch onto my knees grabbing my head. An image flashed into my head, rats everywhere on the streets like a flood.

"Rebekah hey what's wrong." I heard Leo's voice and then the pain was gone. I slowly got to my feet with Leo's help then sat back on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to explain what I saw.

"Guys we got a problem. April just called and she said that she was having a pest problem." Donnie said getting off the phone. April overexaggerated the idea of a pest problem. It was just like what it looked like in my head, but what was causing this. We save April and I almost got eaten by rats like 10 times or something thanks to this arm of mine (image my broken left arm).

"Guys I'm thinking something or someone is controlling these rats." Donnie said and I closed my eyes. From what I could get Donnie was right, they seemed to of lost the ability to think for themselves. I nodded and I agreed with Donnie, but then I was filled with a very bad feeling. Leo must have been thinking the same thing.

"Guys if someone or something is controlling these rats then what about sensei." When Leo said this we all looked at each other and ran back to the lair. When we all got there we found Splinter asleep, but I still felt like something was wrong.

"Maybe we should poke him?" Donnie said nervously. Leo nodded at this question.

"Mikey poke him." Leo said making Mikey jump. Of course Mikey didn't want to poke him because it is poking Splinter! Do you know what bad things could happen from poking him and I've only like with them for a 1 and ½ months. After like 3 min and 10 attempts on trying Mikey finally poked him. I took shelter from my doorway, there was no way I was going to be that close when he wakes up.

"AH!" I gave a quiet yelp of pain and fell to my knees. My headache was coming back again and I grabbed my head in pain. I closed my eyes and when I opened them it was like I was in another world. I stood up and looked around then I saw Splinter, but he wasn't alone.

"Come my brother join the rats." The creepy blindfolded dude said stretching out his hand to Splinter. Splinter shook his head in refusal, I took a step closer. _I wonder who that creepy guy is_ I thought to myself, but then I heard my question as if I had said it. Splinter and the creepy dude turned in my direction.

"It looks like I am not alone." The dude said with an evil smile and everything started to vanish. I felt someone shaking me kind of hard.

"Rebekah! Hey wake up!" Raph said shaking me a bit too hard. I opened my eyes and to see the guys all looking down at me. I looked at myself and it looked like I fell unconscious and was slumped against my door. Sensei was standing close by using Don's bo staff as support.I looked over at Sensei and I had to ask him.

"Sensei who was a creepy person I saw talking to you?" I said cautiously. Splinter looked at me then looked away to my bros.

"It looks like Falco is back and now he has gotten the ability to control rats. He won't stop this attack until he has gotten control of the whole city and….me." Splinter paused and stared at the ground. WHen he looked back at us he told the guys where his hideout was and the guys left me and April to watch Splinter.

"WHY CAN'T I COME! No offense April, BUT I FIGHT BETTER THaN APRIL!" I shouted why they said I couldn't come.

"Your arm is broken stupid thats why." Raph said grabbing my cast.

"And who broke it!" I snapped back. This made Raph go quiet and he let go. Leo finally convinced me to stay here because I could help Splinter fight Rat King off, yeah this Falco guy changed his name. I got bored right after they left, SPlinter went to his room and April was "busy". I finally took a nap on the couch and was asleep for a go 10 minutes when I woke to my headache.

"Come my brother I need you by my side." The creepy voice said like he was right behind me. My eyes flashed open and I ran to the dojo. April sat close to the wall as Splinter walked out of the room, he eyes a dark red. He stopped in front of me and stared down at me. He said nothing and walked on and I ran to April's side. In her hands she held some of her own hair and I looked at her with worry.

"They were getting too long anyway" She said trying to stay positive. April quickly got on her phone to call the guys and told them what happened. I paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Think…. Think…. I kept telling myself and then I stopped. Use your powers idiot I yelled at myself in my head. I quickly sat down and started meditating so I could use my powers.

"What are you doing?" April asked, but I didn't get to answer. I opened my eyes and I guessed I was in Sensei's mind like before. I started to walk around trying to find sensei and I'm pretty sure I walked in circles for a while. Finally found Sensei and the creepy jerk was there.

"Sensei!" I said running over to him. I grabbed his hand and I tried to pull him away from the jerk.

"Sensei come on! Come home." I said still pulling. Sensei said nothing just stood there and the jerk smiled evilly.

"Your master is home. It can be your home too if you join me." Rat jerk said evilly. I shook my head and tried pulling Sensei away again.

"You have an impressive gift child. I could teach you how to use it to your full potential." He said reaching for my arm, but I jerked away.

"NO! I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!" I shouted punching him and he disappeared, but I knew he was watching. I turned to face Splinter who still stood still and said nothing, his brown eyes were dazed like he was no longer in control.

"Sensei please come home. I know it hurt you about what Leo said earlier, but like I said the guys will always need you." I said. I then heard my voice behind me and turned to see Splinter's memory from earlier. I smiled knowing that it was working.

"Sensei I know that you want to fight this and you can. You are the best karate master that I know and we need you to come back." I said turning back to him.

"Foolish girl. Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger." Rat jerk said like it was in my ear. I turned and shouted to the sky.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled then turned back to Sensei. I looked into his eyes, but he still wasn't in control.

"Hamato Yoshi that is who you really are. Father." I turned to see Leo being pinned down by Splinter. My eyes widen by the name and I turned to my sensei.

"Sensei please come back. Sensei there is something I need to tell you." I said about to explain the main reason I was in New York, the secret/ promise I made.

Back in the lair

I slowly opened my eyes to see April staring at me intently. She was about to ask me something, but I jumped to my feet and left the room before she could speak. Just walking into the living room was the bros and Splinter. I stopped and smiled at them all then ran over to Splinter and gave him a big hug around his waist. He seemed surprised by the hug but he hugged me back.

After I released Sensei from the hug he left the room and went to the dojo. I then turned to the guys and asked them what had happened.

"Well while we had to fight him I realized that Sensei had always be going easy on us." Donnie said. I stared at him, really he is now just noticing. My old sensei always went easy on us and if he didn't I would be used to having broken limbs.

Later I joined Sensei in the dojo to meditate. At first it was a bit of silence, but then Splinter finally spoke.

"So you really came to New York because of that?" Splinter asked his eyes still closed. I nodded and before I could reply Leo entered the room.

"Sensei I've decided that one day I will become a greater martial artist than you." I did a palm to the face at this. Really Leo are you trying to make him feel bad I muttered in my head. At that Sensei stood up and walk over to Leo.

"My son everything you have learned I have taught you." Splinter said. Suddenly Splinter grabs Leo's arm and throws him against the wall.

"But I have not shown you everything I know." Splinter said leaving the room. I giggled at Leo before for he commented, "It's great to have you back sensei." sarcastically.

* * *

**Author Note: To find out what happened to Rebekah's arm read chapter 3 of Tales Beyond the Lair **


	12. Chapter 12- Aliens and Another Friend

"Its nice to have my arm back." I said walking into the lair stretching my left arm. I would finally be able to get back to training and go on patrols with the guys now. I had just come back from the doctor's to get my cast off. It was nighttime so the guys were about to leave for patrol.

"Wait for me." I said running over to them, a small backpack of stuff I might need in my hand. They are give me a weird look, like they had no idea on what I meant.

"I'm going on patrol with you." I said stating the obvious. Leo then shook his head still with a confused look.

"No….we have orders from Sensei that you can't come until you arm is completely heal and that means after you get the cast off too." Leo said before I could argue. I huffed away and plopped down on the couch. _Maybe just maybe_ I thought to myself slyly.

Rooftops of New York

"Man they are fast." I panted, I had snuck out of the lair and was trying to follow them. Trust me it is harder than it looks. I was wearing all black ninja outfit I made from clothes I got at a thrift store. I also have ninja gear that Donnie helped me make in my small bag. Maybe I'll have him make me a gear belt next time.

"Don't worry I'll save you Raph." I stopped in my tracks when I heard this. When did Raph need saving I asked myself then I looked to the other rooftop and saw Karai watching something below her. I looked over the edge and saw the guys fighting. I saw Leo look at Karai and my jaw dropped, he was trying to impress her! Raph also looked to the rooftops and I quickly ducked. I could not get caught or Raph would break my arm again this time on purpose.

I quickly left and snuck back into the lair. Looks like the guys aren't back yet and Splinter didn't notice I thought to tip toeing backwards to make sure I was safe. Next thing I knew was I bumped into something behind me. Slowly I turned to see Splinter looking down at me and I knew I was caught.

"And where have you been?" He asked even though I bet he knew the answer.

"No where." I said and by the looks of it he knew I was lying. He placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned over to be face to face with me.

"You do know that you are a terrible liar right?" He asked, I looked down at the ground and nodded. Splinter made me stay on the couch til the guys got back and then told them what happened.

"You followed us!" Raph shouted at me as I stared at the ground. Raph kept on ranting for awhile, but I ignored him.

"What if the foot caught you?! We wouldn't know you were gone until it was probably too late!" Leo said. I looked up at him with an evil smile.

"At least while I'm fighting I don't try to impress the enemy." This made his eyes widen and I saw Raph smirk, he knew what I was talking about. Donnie and Mikey were confused, but before they could ask Splinter sent us to bed.

"Rebekah I will tell you your punishment tomorrow in class." Splinter said before I entered my room. Great punished during class, maybe he'll have me sparr Raph again. So I dreaded class the entire school day wondering what my punishment would be. At lunch I sat in my usual spot, up in a huge tree.

"So you're the turtles friend right?" A voice below ask nearly causing me to fall out of the tree from shock. Clinging to the tree limb like a sloth, I look down and see the girl from yesterday. Karai.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to get back into the tree. She laughed at me and climbed up to join me. I sit as far I could from her without falling out of the tree again. We sit there is silence for a bit and I knew I had to find out from somebody about Leo and Karai.

"So….You and Leo what's the story behind that any way?" I asked. Karai looked surprised by the question, but still answered. She told me that she followed him while he was off alone and she talk/fought with him and also told him that Shredder needed a hobby. I think hunting the guys is his hobby, but he could use a different hobby like scrap booking or something. Just kidding.

After she finished the story I can see them as friend/enemies or whatever people call it. I looked at Karai and could see why Leo liked her. She was pretty even though she looks like a biker and works for a guy that wants them dead. I also think maybe she could balance him out, but she made me think of Raph and that lead to awkward thoughts.

"So do you have any friends?" I asked just out of curiosity. She seemed shocked by this answer, but shook her head. I frowned at this, I guess working for Shredder must be lonely.

"I could be your friend." I said and Karai stared at me. She then burst out laughing and this made me frown more.

"What I'm serious. No one should have no friends and I don't really think you're my enemy. You could have made me fall from this tree, but you didn't." I said and Karai smiled at me.

"Maybe." Karai said and jumped down from the tree. I watched her leave then looked at my watch. It was time for my next class, so I too jumped down and went to class. I walked home as slow as I could after school. When I got to the lair I grabbed my sparring gear and went to the the dojo.

"You won't be needing that Rebekah." Splinter said behind me. I instantly dropped the bag and softly kicked to the wall. I sat in my usually spot until the guys got there and then Splinter called me up.

"Today Rebekah you will be doing Randori with me." I sensed this was my punishment b/c the guys instantly scutched far away from me. Next thing I knew I was getting hit with something and sent flying across the dojo. I landed on my back with my feet next to my head. _I thought this only happened in manga _I moaned in my head.

"The truth isn't the only thing that _hurts_." Splinter said then dismissed me. Donnie had to come and help me up since I got….stuck. I groaned as I plopped onto the couch grabbing my manga I was reading. It was one of the few that survived the fire. The 11th volume of Bleach and I sighed as I stared at it. I met my BFF b/c of this manga, I chuckled at the memory.

"_Is that the 11th volume of Bleach?! Can I borrow it?!" She said her bubbly personality showing. I stared at her unsure how to answer the question. My sister checked it out of the public library and I was borrowing from her. I made sure to stay an arm's length away from the girl with boy short blonde hair._

"_Its a book from the public library, but I guess its okay." I said handing it out to her nervously. She quickly took it and promised to return it after saying thanks. Who knew we would become best friends in the few years to come._

I frowned at that the last thought. I left her, I left her alone to worry if I was dead or alive.

"I'm a horrible person." I muttered under my breath staring at the manga.

"Why are you a horrible person?" A voice next to me asked. I jumped and looked up to see Raph looking down at me. He then grabbed the manga from my hands and stared at it confused.

"Whats this?" He asked flipping through the pages. I tried to take it back, but kept it out of my reach. I tried over and over, tears started to form in my eyes. He held a memory that I didn't want to lose and wouldn't give it back.

"RAPHAEL GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" I screamed and this caused Raph to freeze. This was the first time I called him by his real name. I then snatched it from his and stormed to my room, slamming the door behind me. I laid on my bed curling up with the manga safe and secure in my arms. Like the way I promised to myself I would always protect her no matter what. Sadly I think I broke that promise when I ran away.

In the Living room

Raph stared at Rebekah's bedroom door trying to figure out what had just happened. It was the first time she had ever called him by his actual name and he could tell that it wasn't a good thing. Raph decided to go to the dojo and talk to Leo about Karai.

"Hey guys." April says walking into the lair. Donnie appears out of his lab and blushes, he then joins her on the couch when Mikey appears. They all start talking when they hear arguing in the dojo. Raph and Leo's voices were arguing over something that they had no clue what it was about and didn't really care. April turned to see Rebekah peak out of her bedroom doorway and waved her over to come sit.

"Hey." I said rubbing my eyes. April frowned at me when I got closer, she probably noticed my eyes were red from me crying. _I am such a baby_ I grumbled in my head. I sat next to April and she stared at me knowing something was wrong.

"Okay tell me what happened." She said sternly. I sighed, I didn't want to be a tattle tale, but April would find out eventually. I then showed her the manga I was still hugging and she took it from me.

"Whats this?" She asked confused. I smiled and told her the story that went with the manga. I frowned when I told her how Raph took it from me and wouldn't give it back. I knew he was just playing around, but that manga is really important to me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and froze, it wasn't Splinter this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." A voice said behind me and I jumped, pretty much propelled myself off the couch landing hard on the floor. I turned to see Raph smirking at how ridiculous I looked. I huffed and glared at the ground.

"Rebekah did you do that DNA swab for the project yet?" April asked and I nodded. We had to do this dna swab for some genome project and it would tell us where our ancestors are from. I don't see the point b/c I know where my ancestors are from already. Lots of places in europe, like Denmark, Germany, Scotland, France, Sweden, Canada, etc.

"I going to my room." I said getting bored. As I closed the door I pulled the shoe box of letters out from under my bed. I opened it and stared at the many letter I had written to Maggie. I pulled out another sheet of paper and started writing.

Later that night I noticed Leo sneaking out and I couldn't help, but follow him. It was quick a good exercise, but it was still a pain. Eventually he stop, hiding close by I saw him and Karai fighting.

"Yep frienemies for sure." I muttered under my breath. I watched them and they would look so adorable together if they were enemies is the guys opinion.

"You're adorable! Stupid, but adorable!" I heard Karai say and Leo stopped. I saw him blush/smile and I evilly grinned.

"Really? You think I'm- AH!" Leo started to say, but Karai swung at him again. Yep he is stupid, but adorable I thought to myself. Eventually they stop and I kind of froze at Leo's final words.

"If you come after my brothers, April, or Rebekah I will come after you." I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't joking. I knew by then it was time to head home, but on the way back I got caught.

"REBEKAH!" I heard Leo's voice shout behind me. I tried to run, but I soon felt his shoulder. _Crap_ I thought to myself as I turned to face the glaring Leo.

"If you tell Sensei I snuck out again, I will tell him about you conversation with Karai. She is right you know you a stupid, but adorable." I said and Leo went pale. He grumbled under his breath and we headed home. When we got to the manhole Leo stopped me.

"Not a word about any of this understood." Leo growled and I nodded. We quickly went to bed and didn't get caught, but I had a feeling Leo would get caught eventually.

The next day went on as usual, but April and I were invited after school to learn our results from the DNA survey thing. I could tell something was up because Alex had told me that he got his results through an email. I knew I couldn't let April go alone so I went ready for almost anything. Which I turned out not really to be ready.

"April are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked gripping my bag tightly. She said yes for the hundredth time and we went inside the school. When we got inside there was a woman on the stairs she told us to come with her for our results. Her voice sounded robotic and I slowly pulled out a homemade tazer thing Donnie made me out of my bag. April could tell something was up too and we tried to leave.

"AH!" APril cried as the lady grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. I turned on the spot and shot my weapon at her. Missed. The she bent her arm back in such a way it was creepy and so wrong and fired a missile at me. I quickly dodged in and dragged April down the hallway. Eventually we hid in a closet and April quickly texted the guys. Me hiding in a closet trying to hide from someone who wants to shoot me made me think of the time Maggie came over with nerf guns. I had one she had the other and in the end I hid in the laundry room worrying I would be found and shot, she is a really good shot by the way.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I hit my head against the wall, the I heard a smashing sound.

"Looks like they set off the metal detector and Raph broke it." I said and April sighed. How are we going to cover up a broken metal detector. We could always say Bob did it. Shouting and missile firing came near us and eventually the guys found us.

"Took you long enough and why did you break the metal detector?" I snapped at Raph. Mikey looked surprised.

"So thats what it was." He said in amazement followed by Raph hitting him in the back of the head. Robo lady then came around the corner and aimed her freaky elbow at us. I looked around trying to find something to use to fight back. I then saw the water fountain, my taser gun, and a random water bottle on the floor.

"Mikey the water fountain!" I shouted and Mikey fan girled saying schools have everything and pushed the button. Water then landed on the ground by the robo lady, I smiled when the water made contact. I picked up the water bottle and throw it into her elbow then shot the gun at the water. Someone then tackled me to the side and BOOM!

"Oro." I moaned then looked to see who tackled me. Raph sat up beside me rubbing his head gritting his teeth. I stared at him wondering why out of all the guys he always came to my rescue. Wait why do I need rescuing….okay this time I see why, but I'm not always a damsel in distress!

Leo was talking with Donnie and April. Soon it was decided that April and I would head back to the lair and the guys would go check out the genome project place. They left me with little time to protest and April made sure that I didn't sneak away. Walking to the lair I saw Alex running up to us.

"Hey where's the fire?" April asked looking at the panting blonde standing beside me. He smiled and put his hand up.

"Do you think I could borrow Rebekah for an hour?" I raised my eyebrows at this and looked at April. She smiled know there was no way I would be able to leave him to sneak off after the guys and said yes. We walk around town and he showed me some cool places.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked wanting to know the reason this I couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"I wanted to hang out with you alone." He said smiling. He then showed me a store full of anime and manga, with other anime and manga stuff. I stared in awe as I walked around the store looking at all the manga, anime, and merchandise. He chuckled as I stared and fan girled.

Eventually he had to take me to April's house (since I couldn't tell him I secretly lived in the sewers) and said goodnight. After I knew he was gone I climbed down the fire escape and went to the manhole. When I entered the lair I stopped in my tracks, the room was full of tense. The guys and April were sitting on the couch and Splinter standing nearby. Leo was standing in front of them and from the look in his face he was hurt emotionally.

"What's going on?" I said cautiously entering the room. They turn to see me and causes the tension to kind of go away. Raph though was glaring at both me and Leo, this made me worry.

"Leonardo has something to tell us." Splinter said a bit sternly. I felt myself go pale, Leo got caught. I stood silently while Leo told the guys about his true feelings for Karai and apologized for letting his feelings interfere. This made me a bit mad, Leo has every right to like a girl! I know when it comes to a fight that you shouldn't let your feeling get in the way, but why get mad at him for liking a girl….who happens to work for your enemy. What people can change!

"It is alright Leonardo, your are not the only one to let your feelings of a teenage girl get in the way. I advise you though not to get involved with her anymore." Splinter said placing his hand on Leo's shoulder. I frowned at what he said.

"Why?" Everyone looked in my direction shocked. It was really normal for me to be the rebel and this was a first timer for me as well.

"What? No offense guys, but I still on Leo's side that Karai is good. Still why be mad at him for liking a girl? It is kind of rare for you guys to actually met and talk to girls beside April, me, and Karai. Still I know there is good in Karai, yesterday she showed up at lunch and…." APril jumped to her feet at this.

"Wait you saw her at lunch!" She shouted and I nodded. I told them about what happened and I could see hope in Leo's eyes for supporting him.

"Still she works for Shredder. Shredder wants us dead." Raph said and the hope in Leo's eyes died. I frowned at Raph knowing what to say next.

"Well I'm sure this Shredder guy doesn't know me. I'm a neutral party. Either way Karai is my friend and probably I'm her only friend unless Leo still thinks she can be good." I said folding my arms staring at Leo. There was silence for a moment as we stared at Leo for an answer. He then shook his head and I angry huffed.

"If you change your mind Leo I'm in my room." I said leaving the room, but Raph's next comment stopped me.

"You are no neutral party you know. You live with us, you fought the foot, heck the Kraang are after you as well. You are far from a neutral party. Why would you think Karai would be friends with you?!" Rpah shouted at me. I stood in front of my doorway in silence for a moment thinking. Without turning to face him I spoke.

"Because I told her I would be and she said maybe." I then entered my room and closed the door. Sandro lifted his head off of the bed and I sat down next to him petting him. I listened to what happened outside of the room and after a while I went to go see Leo to see how he was doing.

"I can see how you think she's hot in a bad sort of way." Raph said to Leo. Leo nervously laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Leo said, but I knew it was a lie.

"Well I'm glad you came back to your senses." Rpah said patting him on the shoulder and then walked towards me. I started walking to Leo, but Raph grabbed my arm.

"When you done with Leo I have something I need to talk to you about." Raph said sternly. I tugged my arm away and kept walking to Leo. Leo stared at the ground and I sighed. Leo will never get over Karai. I wrapped my arm around Leo's shoulders and he looked at me surprised.

"Don't worry I won't tell that you are still into Karai. I think you guys you pull it off you know. Pull a Romeo and Juliet who don't both end up dying in the end…." I stopped when I saw the worried and confused look on Leo's face.

"Anyway I think you're right about Karai okay. And if you need advice you know where to find me." I then let go and went to see what Raph wanted. I looked around to see where Raph was, but I couldn't find him. Mikey said he was in his room so nervously I went to Raph's door and softly knocked.

"What." Raph's annoyed voice said from behind the door. This will end badly I thought to myself before speaking.

"Raph it me." When I said that I heard movement from behind the door and soon Raph appeared at the doorway. He stared at me for a long moment then roughly grabbed my by the arm and drug me to the kitchen. He then forcefully sat me in a chair and sat across from me at the table.

"Who was that guy you were with tonight?" Raph said sternly. I blinked a couple times surprised by what he asked. Why would he want to know about Alex, he just a friend from school not a ninja or alien robot.

"Thats just Alex from school. He's a friend of mine. April knows him so you have nothing to worry about." I said starting to stand by Raph grabbed my arm again.

"Theres something about him that doesn't seem right. I don't want you to hang out with him." I snapped.

"What is your problem Raph?! He is just a friend! First you got on Leo about Karai and now you getting on me for hanging out with a guy from school! And what goes on in my life outside of here is none of your concern unless I make it your concern!" I shouted and stormed out of the room. When I made it to the living room everyone was staring at me. I growled and went to my room slamming the door.

Living room

"What was that about?!" Leo said walking over to Raph. Raph just glared and stormed off to his room as well. April walked over to Leo.

"It sounded like Raph was jealous Rebekah was hanging out with Alex." April said smiling. Leo looked at Raph's door to Rebekah's door then looked back and forth again.

"No Raph isn't into Rebekah. He doesn't even like her. Still he is a bit different around her though, but thats just silly." Leo said then walked off into the dojo.

"Yeah April raph isn't the kind of guy to go for girls anyway. He'd scare them off if he did." Mikey said chuckling at the thought. April shot at look at him and Mikey stopped.

"Yeah April, it just isn't Raph's thing. He is more into beating the pulp out of people then he is into girls let alone Rebekah. If they went on a date it would last 10 seconds." Donnie said and April sighed. _Maybe they're right_ April thought to herself.

Streets of New York….again

I stood on the rooftop waiting for her to appear. A tap on my shoulder made me jump and turned to see Karai.

"Konichiwa Karai-chan." I said slightly bowing. She giggled at how silly she thought I was.

"Konichiwa." She said back. I stood up and smile, looks like Karai had a friend.


End file.
